deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Mario VS Sonic Commentary Trivia
Noel didn't know that this was episode 100 because he works on multiple episodes simultaneously. *It was at this time Thanos VS Darkseid was being worked on (1:00). At the same time, the season 6 premiere is being worked on. *Ben brings up how WOG statements do not work as an argument because they tend to contradict each other such as Miyamoto saying Mario was Mario's surname in one interview and then saying it wasn't in another (2:00). *Ben thanks the wiki at 2:35 because it keeps track of the lore of Wiz and Boomstick as well as the community death battles. *This episode was essentially a celebration and a thank you to the viewers by going back to the episode that was going to be the season 1 finale (3:25). *Ben and Chad never thought about doing anything beyond 26 episodes (4:00). *Episode 26 would've been either Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro or Wiz vs Boomstick or some combination of the two however that would work (4:25). *The reason this series lasted so long was because of how viewed it was. Goomba vs Koopa hit 1 million views and Mario vs Sonic hit 2 million within the first month (4:35). *Luis is the one responsible for Wiz and Boomstick being animated (5:00). He says it's different because it uses a different program for animating called Toon Boom. Semanta, Edwardo and Paige the intern helped with this animation. Paige was especially helpful because she actually knew how to use Toon Boom. *Apparently Boomstick killed someone with the bowling ball behind him (6:20). *The set for Wiz and Boomstick is based on the one for Death Battle Cast (6:25). Ben also brings up the possibility of being able to see more of it in the future. *Animating Wiz and Boomstick is described by Chad as a useful tool to both show off the characters and to help the editors whenever Wiz and Boomstick go on one of their tangents that might not necessarily have footage for (7:20). *The game over shot for the real-life hedgehog being attacked by a fox wasn't actually planned and was just thrown in by Noel (7:45). *Boomstick's singing was actually completely improvised (9:35). *Ben brings up the possibility of the goose appearing in a future episode (10:30). *Ben believes this was a complicated episode to put together (11:20). Adding the Wiz and Boomstick animations gave less room for the tabs and information slates. They also had to add in the animation from BlindFerret and there was also the fact that this was a rematch meaning they had to distinguish the difference between the rules for the 2011 match and the 2018 match as well as a lot of crazy math. *Noel states the editing for this episode was "new and experimental" (11:55) because of the above point. It was a learning experiment but he did enjoy doing it. *Noel apparently stayed up at 2 in the morning editing this episode (12:15). Apparently the office has a lot of noises that happen in the night. *Ultraguy was the one to determine the mass of the castle (13:10). Apperently he went into the maps, determined how many pixels of stone there were and how much they would weigh. *Right off the bat (as in planning the season out), they knew that they wanted BlindFerret to work on this episode just because hand-drawn felt right (14:05). *One concern Ben had when writing this episode was that the animation may be overstuffed because of how many powerups each combatant had (15:20). For Sonic, they had to show off a shield, a wisp and have him transform in only 3 minutes. Mario needed to show off his new powerups like the cat, the starman, the double cherry. *Ben specifically wanted the two combatants to go to space and break the moon to show off just how powerful these two are (16:05). *The fight script only took about two-three drafts (16:35). *The first Mario vs Sonic episode was an important lesson for Chad to learn about the salt of the death battle audience and how no matter what they do, there will always be some people who think what they want (17:40). This was because ScrewAttack was known at the time as being Nintendo fanboys (which Ben notes is true to an extent) because of how prevalent Nintendo was in their content. That opinion changed when Sonic won and ScrewAttack was branded Sega fanboys. *Ben notes that there is always a level of subjectivity to vs matches because it takes feats that quite frankly were never meant to measured and measure them (18:15). Their goal is not to find out who would win but rather who would win the majority of the time. *The creators themselves don't know what Boomstick experiences when he's turned to coins. His reaction afterwards was purely improvised (18:55). Category:Blog posts